Pideme ask me
by dark princess510
Summary: This is my first song fic. the song is in spanish its called pideme or ask me (english) next chapter will be translated in english, and well the first is in spanish (Original) hope you like it. Este es mi primer song fic. la canion esta en español pero el proximo capitulo va ser en ingles. la cancion se llama Pideme por diego verdaguer espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one this is my first attempt to make a song fic, I think that's what they are called. It's a Spanish song, for those who speak it and if not I might translate it into English next chapter. It's a song from Diego Verdaguer: Pideme (Ask me). Well I hope you like it.

Hola este es mi primer song fic, no se si se llamen asi en fin. Va ser en español para los que haban y si no el próximo capitulo lo voy a poner en ingles. La canción es de Diego Verdaguer: Pideme. Espero que les guste.

OOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOoooOO

_Pideme _

_Que toque el sol con las manos_

_O que cuente las arenas._

_El desierto al caminar _

_Pero no me pidas _

Severus y Hermione estaban caminando a lo largo de la playa. (Si dice el desierto pero se me izo mas romántico la playa, no se me enojen.) Agarrados de las manos iban ignorando al todo el mundo. "Severus si yo te pidiera algo lo arias?" Hermione le pregunto.

"Pideme lo que tu querrás."

_Pideme _

_Que el tiempo todo se detenga._

_Que deje ya de respirar._

_Que no gire la tierra. _

"Si te pido, no se por decir que el tiempo se detenga horita para que nos cedemos asi para siempre, lo arias?" Hermione le dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

"Aria eso y mas con tal de complacerte amor." Le respondió y dando le un beso en la frente.

_Pideme _

_Que mueva las montañas _

_O que me ponga a volar._

_Que baje a lo profundo de las aguas del al mar_

Severus subió a la superficie de mar, con una concha en mano. En el barco la abrió y los dos encontraron una perla hermosa. "Esto es para ti."

_Pero no me pidas _

_Pero no me pidas_

"Pero hermione no me pidas una cosa"

_Pideme_

_Que todo se detenga que deje ya de respirar._

_Que no gire la tierra_

_Pideme _

_Que mueva las montañas _

_O que me ponga a volar _

_Que baje a lo profundo de las aguas de la mar._

_Pideme mi vida…_

"Que?" hermione lo miro a los ojos tan misteriosos y profundos que se podría perder en ellos.

_Pero no me pidas _

_Que te deje yo de amar. _

"Que te deje yo de amar"

Pues allí lo tienen. Por favor dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto o no. Para los que lo quieren en ingles lo are mas tarde o mañana. Gracias.

Well there you have it. Please leave a review to let me know if you liked it or not. For those who want it in English I will upload it later on today or tomorrow. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the English version. Authors Note at the end.

Aquí esta la versión en ingles. Nota del el Autor al ultimo.

OOOOoooooOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOoooOO

_Ask me_

_To touch the sun with my hands_

_Or to count the sand _

_From the desert when I walk_

_But please don't ask me_

Severus and Hermione walked along the shore. (I know that it says desert but the shore is a bit more romantic. Please don't get mad at me.) Their hands entwined, they walked ignoring the whole world. "Severus, if I ask you something would you do it?" Hermione asked. "Ask me anything you want"

_Ask me_

_To completely stop time_

_To not __breathe__anymore _

_To stop the world from spinning _

"If I ask you, for say I don't know, to stop time so we can stay like this forever, would you do it?" Hermione asked as she put her arms on his broad shoulders.

"I would do that if that contents you." He answered, kissing her forehead.

_Ask me _

_To move the mountains _

_Or to fly _

_Or to go to the deepest of the waters _

Severus went to the surface of the water, with an oyster in hand. Once on the boat, he opened and they both found a precious pearl. "This is for you."

_Just don't ask me _

_Just don't ask me_

"Hermione just don't ask me one thing."

_Ask me _

_To make every thing stop and to stop breathing _

_To stop the world from spinning _

_Ask me_

_To move the mountains_

_Or to fly _

_To go to the deepest of waters of the ocean _

_Ask me for my life…_

"What?" Hermione looked into his mysterious and deep eyes, that she could get lost in them.

_Just don't ask me _

_To stop loving you _

"For me to stop loving you"

A/N: There you have it. I am very sorry it took me a long time to update. But recently I sprained my right wrist, and it's the hand I use the most. So yeah it took me awhile. Well this was the last chapter if you could call it.

Aquí lo tienen. Muchas disculpas, por no actualizar pronto. Pero recientemente me lastime mi mano derecha y es la que uso mas. Pues es por eso que me tarde tanto. Este es el ultimo capitulo si es que se pueda llamarse eso. Nos vemos.


End file.
